List of Characters
Overview The following is a list of characters from the anime and mixed media franchise “''Girls und Panzer''”, which follows a group of schoolgirls who practice the art of ‘tankery’. Ōarai Girls High School Ōarai Prefectural Girls High School (県立大洗女子学園 Kenritsu Ōarai Joshi Gakuen) is the school ship stationed in Ōarai, Ibaraki that previously had a Sensha-dō program abolished years ago, and has just been recently reinstituted. They are thus forced to make do with whatever leftover tanks they have been able to find and unlike the other teams, field a hodgepodge of tanks from various countries. The school insignia is the two kanji for Ōarai superimposed atop one another in stylised form. All of the protagonists are students from the school and members of it's Sensha-dō team while being divided into teams with their own respective tanks. Anglerfish Team The main protagonists make up the Anglerfish Team (あんこうチーム Ankō Chīmu) of Ōarai Girls High School’s Sensha-dō team, with Miho serving as overall commander. They were assigned the German Panzer IV Ausf. D , armed with the short-barreled 7.5 cm KwK 37 gun that is mostly used for infantry support. The tank was later upgraded to a Panzer IV Ausf. F2 when they found a long-barreled 75mm KwK 40 anti-tank cannon which was being used to hang clothes out to dry. It was upgraded again to Ausf. H for the Sensha-dō tournament finals match by adding “Schürzen” spaced armour. Miho Nishizumi *Miho Nishizumi (西住 みほ Nishizumi Miho) *Voiced by Mai Fuchigami Margaret McDonald *Miho is a girl who comes from a long line of tank operators. Previously she attended Kuromorimine and commanded the flag tank in the national championships a year ago against Pravda. However, after she abandoned it to rescue the crew of another tank that had fallen into a river, her tank was knocked out. This ended a nine year winning streak by Kuromorimine and Miho subsequently avoided Sensha-dō and transferred to Ōarai Girls Academy specifically because it didn’t have Sensha-dō. However, after Sensha-dō is revived by the school, Miho is forced by the student council to take it up again due to her being the only girl in school with actual Sensha-dō experience and also comes from a school that is famous with it. She starts to enjoy Sensha-dō after spending time with her new friends. Although shy and reluctant, once she focuses on the battle she shows remarkable talent for keeping her cool, analyzing a battle, and coming up with new strategies on the fly. Originally started as the “‘Tank loader”‘ in the anime and later became the commander as well as Ōarai’s overall commander. She serves as the anime’s main protagonist. Saori Takebe *Saori Takebe (武部 沙織 Takebe Saori) *Voiced by Ai Kayano Jessica Calvello *A ginger-haired girl who is interested in seeking out good-looking men, but is often left disappointed. She serves as Anko Team’s radio operator, mostly because she is good at small talk. She is also one of the two girls who befriended Miho during her first day. She is the main protagonist of the novel adaptation. Hana Isuzu *Hana Isuzu (五十鈴 華 Isuzu Hana) *Voiced by Mami Ozaki Caitlynn French *A beautiful girl who has a gentle and composed demeanor. In the anime was originally the driver but after experiencing the thrilling ring of shots being fired, she becomes Anglerfish Team’s gunner. She is also one of the two girls who befriended Miho during her first day. Hana comes from a family which traditionally practices the art of Ikebana flower arrangement. Yukari Akiyama *Yukari Akiyama (秋山 優花里 Akiyama Yukari) *Voiced by Ikumi Nakagami Rebekah Stevens *An excitable girl who is obsessed with tanks, militaria and military field survival techniques, though this often led her to be very lonely during her childhood. Having been inspired by Miho, Yukari joined the Panzer class and became friends with her. Was originally Anglerfish Team’s gunner, but later volunteered for the loader position. She admires Miho, and even calls her “Nishizumi-dono”. She is the main protagonist of the manga adaptation, where she is the temporary commander of the B1 bis . Mako Reizei *Mako Reizei (冷泉 麻子 Reizei Mako) *Voiced by Yuka Iguchi Molly Searcy *A gloomy girl and Saori’s childhood friend. Despite having generally good grades, she is often late as she has Hypotension and has a habit of falling asleep anywhere; for this reason, she hates getting up early and think waking up at 6 is impossible for humans. Mako’s participation in Sensha-dō is necessary to offset the demerits from her lateness that would otherwise result in her being held back. She serves as Anglerfish Team’s driver after joining the team during their first practice battle and being the smartest student among the class, she could read the manual of any tank on the fly and drive it perfectly. Turtle Team The Turtle Team (カメさんチーム Kame-san Chīmu) is made up of the school’s student council and uses the Czech Panzer 38(t), until episode 10 of the anime when it is converted into a Hetzer tank destroyer atop the chassis of the 38(t). The three girls’ given names are the names of fruits in Japanese. Anzu Kadotani *Anzu Kadotani (角谷 杏 Kadotani Anzu) *Voiced by Misato Fukuen Rozie Curtis *Student Council President and Turtle Team’s tank commander/radio operator, who is manipulative, childish, carefree and a glutton all at once. She forced Miho to participate in Sensha-dō, saying that if Miho did not, she would see to it that she would not be attending the school next year. Later, it is revealed that she did this because the school is at risk of being closed should they not win the tournament. She is often seen eating dried sweet potatoes. On occasion, she will take over the gunner’s spot in the tank and ends up being a much better shot than Momo, it is seen both Pravda and Kuromorimine match. Momo Kawashima *Momo Kawashima (河嶋 桃 Kawashima Momo) *Voiced by Kana Ueda Kendall McClellan *Student Council PR Manager and the team’s gunner/loader. Although she largely appears composed and calm, she loses her temper easily, and when she is angry and shooting at the same time, she completely disregards aiming. Despite being calm and short tempered, she is sensitive and easily breaks down. She is only seen smiling once in a picture during her freshman year, and briefly during the second OVA. Yuzu Koyama *Yuzu Koyama (小山 柚子 Koyama Yuzu) *Voiced by Mikako Takahashi Maeghan Avocado *Student Council Vice-President and the team’s driver. She is a brown-haired, well endowed girl who works mostly in the Student Council, doing all the work Anzu allocates her. Duck Team The Duck Team (アヒルさんチーム Ahiru-san Chīmu) is composed of former volleyball club members and uses the Japanese Type 89B. Noriko Isobe *Noriko Isobe (磯辺 典子 Isobe Noriko) *Voiced by Mika Kikuchi Genevieve Simmons *The team’s tank commander/loader. Taeko Kondou *Taeko Kondou (近藤 妙子 Kondō Taeko) *Voiced by Maya Yoshioka Kalin Coates *The team’s radio operator. Shinobu Kawanishi *Shinobu Kawanishi (河西 忍 Kawanishi Shinobu) *Voiced by Mari Kirimura Cynthia Martinez *The team’s driver. Akebi Sasaki *Akebi Sasaki (佐々木 あけび Sasaki Akebi) *Voiced by Sakura Nakamura Carli Mosier *The team’s gunner. Hippo Team The Hippo Team (カバさんチーム Kaba-san Chīmu) is composed of reki-jo (history buffs) and operates a German StuG III. Caesar/Takako Suzuki *Caesar (カエサル Kaesaru)/Takako Suzuki (鈴木 貴子 Suzuki Takako) *Voiced by Eri Sendai Shannon Emerick *Takako Suzuki, nicknamed “Caesar”, is the team’s loader/unofficial co-commander. Her nickname “Caesar” refers to Julius Caesar, and she favours a red sagum like that of Roman magistrates. Erwin/Riko Matsumoto *Erwin (エルヴィン Eruvin)/Riko Matsumoto (松本 里子 Matsumoto Riko) *Voiced by Satomi Moriya Luci Christian *Riko Matsumoto, nicknamed “Erwin”, is the team’s tank commander/radio operator. Her nickname “Erwin” is a reference to Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, and she typically wears a peaked cap and desert tan field jacket. Saemonza/Kiyomi Sugiyama *Saemonza (左衛門佐)/Kiyomi Sugiyama (杉山 清美 Sugiyama Kiyomi) *Voiced by Yuka Inoue Tiffany Terrell *Kiyomi Sugiyama, nicknamed “Saemonza”, is the team’s gunner. Her nickname “Saemonza” refers to Sanada Yukimura, whose banner (with six golden coins instead of black ones) she habitually wears as a headband. Oryou/Takeko Nogami *Oryou (おりょう Oryō)/Takeko Nogami (野上 武子 Nogami Takeko) *Voiced by Ayuru Ōhashi Nancy Novotny *Takeko Nogami, nicknamed “Oryō”, a bespectacled girl, is the team’s driver. Her nickname “Oryō” refers to Narasaki Ryō. Rabbit Team The Rabbit Team (ウサギさんチーム Usagi-san Chīmu) is composed of six first-year students and uses what is referred to as an American M3 Lee. Azusa Sawa *Azusa Sawa (澤 梓 Sawa Azusa) *Voiced by Hitomi Takeuchi Allison Sumrall *The team’s tank commander. Ayumi Yamagou *Ayumi Yamagou (山郷 あゆみ Yamagō Ayumi) *Voiced by Nozomi Nakazato Savannah Menzel *The team’s loader/gunner for the tank’s hull-mounted 75 mm Gun gun. Karina Sakaguchi *Karina Sakaguchi (阪口 桂利奈 Sakaguchi Karina) *Voiced by Konomi Tada Monica Rial *The team’s driver. Yuuki Utsugi *Yuuki Utsugi (宇津木 優季 Utsugi Yūki) *Voiced by Yuri Yamaoka Maggie Flecknoe *The team’s radio operator/navigator. Saki Maruyama *Saki Maruyama (丸山 紗希 Maruyama Saki) *Voiced by Mikako Komatsu *The team’s loader for the tank’s turret-mounted 37mm gun. She never speaks until the last episode, when she tells her team where to shoot to disable the Elefant, and the others are surprised to hear her speak. Aya Oono *Aya Oono (大野 あや Ōno Aya) *Voiced by Chuna Juliet Simmons *The team’s gunner for the tank’s turret-mounted 37mm gun. In the manga, she temporarily took on the role of gunner for the hull-mounted 75mm gun of the B1 bis during Ooarai Girls High School’s match against Anzio Girls High School . Mallard Team The Mallard Team (カモさんチーム Kamo-san Chīmu) is composed of the three members of Ōarai’s Public Morals Committee and uses the French B1 bis. In the anime series, they make their debut in the semi-finals against Pravda, while in the manga the tank, albeit with a different crew, joins the competition one round earlier, against Anzio. Midoriko Sono *Midoriko Sono (園 みどり子 Sono Midoriko) *Voiced by Shiori Izawa Tiffany Grant *The team’s tank commander and radio operator, as well as the gunner/loader for the tank’s turret-mounted 47mm gun. She is often seen taking attendance at the school entrance, and constantly reprimands Mako for showing up late. She becomes irritated whenever she is called by her nickname, Sodoko. Moyoko Gotou *Moyoko Gotou (後藤 モヨ子 Gotō Moyoko) *Voiced by Shiori Izawa Shelley Calene-Black *The team’s driver. Her nickname is Gomoyo. Nozomi Konparu *Nozomi Konparu (金春 希美 Konparu Nozomi) *Voiced by Shiori Izawa Emily Neves *The team’s gunner/loader for the tank’s hull-mounted 75mm gun. Her nickname is Pazomi. Anteater Team The Anteater Team (アリクイさんチーム Arikui-san Chīmu) is formed of a group of nerdy girls who often play online games, actually meeting each other in real life for the first time when they form a team for the Sensha-dō finals. They drive a Japanese Type 3 Chi-Nu medium tank. Nekota/Nekonyā *Nekota (猫田)/Nekonyā (ねこにゃー) *Voiced by Ikumi Hayama Natalie Rial *The team’s tank commander/radio operator, who often sports huge swirly glasses and nekomimi. She is the one who approaches Miho about joining the Sensha-dō team and inviting her online friends to join them. Momoga *Momoga (ももがー) *Voiced by Masayo Kurata Olivia Swasey *The team’s driver, who wears a peach shaped eyepatch. Piyotan *Piyotan (ぴよたん) *Voiced by Sumire Uesaka Maggie Flecknoe *The team’s gunner/loader, who's hair is a pony tail. Leopon Team The Leopon Team (レオポンさんチーム Reopon-san Chīmu) consists of Ōarai’s automotive club, who often do repairs on the tanks in between matches. They join the finals match, driving a prototype tank that the Rabbit team found in episode 7. The tank is a Tiger (P), also known as Porsche Tiger, which sports a 8.8cm KwK 36 gun. As members of the Automotive club, their names are derived from famous Japanese racing drivers. Nakajima *Nakajima (ナカジマ) *Voiced by Nozomi Yamamoto Beth Lazarou *The team’s tank commander/radio operator. Her name is derived from former Formula 1 racer and Formula Nippon team owner Satoru Nakajima. Hoshino *Hoshino (ホシノ) *Voiced by Hisako Kanemoto Diane Gallagher *The team’s gunner. Her name refers to longtime Nissan sportscar racer and head of Impul Racing Kazuyoshi Hoshino. Suzuki *Suzuki (スズキ) *Voiced by Mai Ishihara Brittney Karbowski *The team’s loader. Her name refers to Aguri Suzuki, first Japanese podium finisher in F1, and head of ARTA and Super Aguri. Tsuchiya *Tsuchiya (ツチヤ) *Voiced by Eri Kitamura Luci Christian *The team’s driver. Her name refers to Keiichi Tsuchiya, former Japanese GT & Sportscar racer known as ‘Drift King’. He originated the use of the AE86 in drifting and is also known for touge (mountain pass) driving. Tshuchiya was a key consultant to the” Initial D” team in devising the Manga. Kuromorimine Girls High School Kuromorimine Girls High School (黒森峰女学園 Kuromorimine Jogakuen) is a German style academy from Kumamoto Prefecture. The name of Kuromorimine means "Black Forest" of Germany. It was the national champion nine times running until their defeat the previous year by Pravda. Their tanks include the Tiger I, Tiger II, Panzer III, Jagdpanzer IV, Panther, Jagdpanther, Elefant, Jagdtiger and Maus. The school insignia is an Iron Cross with the kanji for Kuromorimine (“black forest peak”) superimposed on top. The school themes include “Erika (song)” and the “Panzerlied”. Maho Nishizumi *Maho Nishizumi (西住 まほ Nishizumi Maho) *Voiced by Rie Tanaka Kim Prause *Kuromorimine’s overall commander and Miho’s older sister who commands a Tiger I tank. Though often cold and expressionless, she does seem to acknowledge Miho’s strength. Since the Nishizumi school is passed from mother to daughter she is expected to inherit the school and carry out the Nishizumi style of Sensha-dō when their mother steps down. It is revealed in “Little Army” that she acts aloof because it is expected of her as the Nishizumi heir, and she plays that role so that Miho can find her own way of Sensha-dō as the Nishizumi style is too cold, strict and unfeeling for her. Despite her facade, Maho apologizes to Miho when she upsets her by acting coldly, and is disturbed by their mother’s planning to disown Miho. After her defeat against Miho, Maho accepts her loss and is pleased that Miho has found her own way of Sensha-dō. Erika Itsumi *Erika Itsumi (逸見 エリカ Itsumi Erika) *Voiced by Hitomi Nabatame Elizabeth Bannor *Kuromorimine’s second-in-command, who criticizes Miho and the Ōarai team more openly and vocally than Maho. She takes Sensha-dō very seriously, viewing it as almost sacred, and looks down on Miho and her friends, believing they might bring shame to the name of Sensha-dō. Is able to pilot a Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 and commands a Tiger II tank. St. Gloriana Girls High School St. Gloriana Girls Academy (聖グロリアーナ女学院 Sei Guroriāna Jogakuin) is a British style academy from Kanagawa Prefecture, where the girls are often seen drinking tea even in combat. They make use of four Matilda tanks and one Churchill tank as their command tank. Images of the school utilizing a Cromwell tank also appear in supplementary materials for the anime, and the school is also mentioned to own a Crusader tank. Their insignia is a Escutcheon containing an image of a tea set with “Hibiscus syriacus” flowers. St. Gloriana faced Ōarai in a practice match prior to the national tournament but was not matched up against them in the latter. They give a tea set as a gift for opponents they deemed worthy. Their battle theme is “The British Grenadiers”. The three members introduced are named after different types of tea. Darjeeling *Darjeeling (ダージリン Dājirin) *Voiced by Eri Kitamura Kara Greenberg *A senior at St. Gloriana and the commanding officer of St. Gloriana’s Sensha-dō teams. She commands a Churchill tank, and is often seen with a cup of tea in her hand due to her fond with it. She has a distinctively refined manner of speech, and is fond of telling jokes and quoting sayings. She wants tankery to follow chivalrous ideals and will not fight dirty. Following St. Gloriana’s first match against Ōarai, she comes to respect Miho’s tactical skills and becomes a frequent spectator along with Darjeeling at Ōarai’s Sensha-dō matches afterwards. Her name refers to Darjeeling tea. Assam *Assam (アッサム Assamu) *Voiced by Satomi Akesaka *A senior at St. Gloriana and the gunner of Darjeeling’s Churchill tank. Distinctive for her rolling, long locks of blonde hair, she is quiet and is usually seen smiling. Her name refers to Assam tea. Orange Pekoe *Orange Pekoe (オレンジペコ Orenjipeko) *Voiced by Mai Ishihara Ally Piotrowski *A freshman at St. Gloriana and the loader of Darjeeling’s tank. She is often seen in the company of Darjeeling as a spectator at Ōarai’s Sensha-dō matches. Her name refers to Tea leaf grading. Saunders Girls High School Saunders University High School (サンダース大学付属高校 Sandāsu Daigaku Fuzoku Kōkō) is an American style academy from Nagasaki Prefecture. The school name is an homage to Sergeant "Chip" Saunders, the second protagonist in the American 60s' World War II-themed TV drama Combat!. Out of all the Sensha-dō schools they have the most resources and a huge supply of tanks. They own numerous M4 Sherman tanks, including variants such as the M4 Sherman and the M4 Sherman. Their battle themes are “The Battle Hymn of the Republic” and the “US Field Artillery”. Their insignia is a Thunderbolt and five-pointed star atop a Escutcheon. Kay *Kay (ケイ Kei) *Voiced by Ayako Kawasumi Emily Neves *The energetic leader of the Saunders Sensha-dō team, portrayed as a stereotypical American, who is loud, boisterous, charismatic, and laid back. She believes that Sensha-dō is not war and believes in fair play. Naomi *Naomi (ナオミ Naomi) *Voiced by Mariya Ise *One of the Saunders Sensha-dō sub-commanders and a Sherman Firefly gunner, specialized in distance shooting. She is calm and cool, often seen chewing gum while sniping her targets. Alisa *Alisa (アリサ Arisa) *Voiced by Aya Hirano Brittney Karbowski *A manipulative sub-commander of the Saunders Sensha-dō team, who uses every advantage she can get to win, including wire-tapping radio communications by her adversaries, which backfires during the match against Ōarai in the first round of the national championship when they realize her trick. In the occasion, she commanded the flag tank. Pravda Girls High School Pravda High School (プラウダ高校 Purauda Kōkō) is a Russian style academy from Hokkaido and the current Sensha-dō champions. The name “Pravda” literally translates as “truth” in Russian, and refers to the Soviet newspaper Pravda. Their insignia consists of two overlapping steel square crossed with a T-square and small scissors on top, imitating the hammer and sickle design of the flag of the Soviet Union. A red star on their uniform is an imitation of the Red Army five-pointed star. Their battle songs are “Polyushko-polye” and “Katyusha (song)”. They make use of several T-34 and T-34 medium tanks, but also use heavy tanks like the IS-2 and KV-2. They have a Katyusha rocket launcher, although it is not used during battle. Katyusha *Katyusha (カチューシャ Kachūsha) *Voiced by Hisako Kanemoto Hilary Haag *Pravda’s overall commander. Katyusha is a spoiled and arrogant girl who suffers from Napoleon complex due to her diminutive size and thus tends to look down on her opponents, often having the very tall Nonna give her a ride on her shoulders so she can be above others. However, she is also a capable strategist and charismatic leader, proven by her school’s successes during Sensha-dō and the absolute loyalty of her comrades. Despite appearing as mean and aggressive, she still shows good sportsmanship, as seen when she shakes hands with and compliments Miho. Nonna *Nonna (ノンナ Nonna) *Voiced by Sumire Uesaka Shannon Emerick *Pravda’s sub-commander and second-in-command who has a calm and cool demeanor, hardly showcasing any emotions and follows every order of Katyusha. She and her commander also share a deep bond, as Nonna acts very motherly toward Katyusha and can even correct her without being yelled at much. Nina *Nina (ニーナ Nina) *Voiced by Saki Ogasawara (Japanese); Olivia Swasey (English) *The commander of the KV-2, a rather naive and gullible freshman; she appears in the fifth OVA, where she unsuspectingly relates information about Pravda's situation to a disguised Yukari and Erwin which is a factor to Pravda's defeat. Anzio Girls High School Anzio High School (アンツィオ高校 Antsio Kōkō) is an Italian style academy from Aichi Prefecture which uses the Carro Armato P40, L3/33, Semovente da 75/18, and M13/40. The school insignia is a pizza. Anzio High is a rather poor school, as all they could send Ōarai as present for their won Sensha-dō tournament were canned anchovies, and they had to save money for quite a while before being able to buy the P40; however, contrary to the other schools, it's a private institute created to promote Italian culture in Japan. It is named after the Battle of Anzio. Their battle songs are “Funiculì, Funiculà”, a popular Neapolitan song, and “Fiamme Nere” (“Black Flames”), “Arditi’s” battle march. Anchovy *Anchovy (アンチョビ Anchobi) *Voiced by Maya Yoshioka *”Duce” Anchovy is Anzio’s overall commander, who uses a Carro Armato P40 heavy tank. She wears an hybrid uniform combining Black Shirts (high boots, black shirt), similar to that of Benito Mussolini, the “grigio-verde” (grey and green), used by italian troops during the Great War, and Arditi’s (knife and necktie). Anchovy’s personality widely differs between manga and anime (OVA). In the manga, she is a self-confident, hot-blooded, sometimes even cruel leader, seeing every Sensha-dō battle as personal duel between the leaders. Due to this attitude she even tends to insult enemies before the match, calling them weak and cowardly, and outright accusing Miho of throwing away victory during the last tournament. Instead, in the OVA she resembles all the classical stereotypes about the Italians: she is joyful, cheerful, a bit too self-confident, and out of the battle she acts friendly and respectfully with the opponents. She takes sensha-do as an opportunity to show the ability to make the difference independently about brute force and firepower; for this, she is also respected by her teammates, with whom she has an equal relationship, that calls her “Onēsan” (“お姉さん”). However, she also cares about her subordinates, is a capable tactician and believes leaders have a responsibility to win the match for their team. Her real name is Chiyomi Anzai. Carpaccio *Carpaccio (カルパッチョ Karupatcho) *Voiced by Saori Hayami *One of Anzio’s vice-commanders, whose real name is Hina. She is rather cool and an honorable opponent, always wishing for a good and fair match. She is the commander/loader of a Semovente da 75/18 in the OVA, and commander of the M13/40 Flag Tank in manga. She is childhood friends with Caesar. Pepperoni *Pepperoni (ペパロニ Peparoni) *Voiced by Yō Taichi *The other Anzio’s vice-commander. She appears only in the OVA, and drives an L3/33; she is smart and extrovert, but a bit too impulsive. She is also a great cook. Others Ami Chōno *Ami Chōno (蝶野 亜美 Chōno Ami) *Voiced by Hekiru Shiina Shelley Calene-Black *Ōarai’s new Sensha-dō instructor who studied under Miho’s mother. Holds the rank of captain within the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. On her first day as instructor, she arrived at Ōarai by airdrop in her tank via Low Altitude Parachute Extraction System from a Kawasaki C-2 and sending the inexperienced teams in a practice battle immediately. She is often either on her Type 10 Main Battle Tank or on a watch tower observing the Ōarai team’s battles. Yuri Isuzu *Yuri Isuzu (五十鈴 百合 Isuzu Yuri) *Voiced by Masayo Kurata Emily Neves *Hana’s mother who comes from a family that traditionally practices Ikebana flower arrangement. Akin to a Yamato nadeshiko traditional japanese woman, she has a strong dislike for tanks and disapproves of Hana doing Sensha-dō, telling her daughter to never see her again after Hana refused to quit. However, they reconcile when she recognises her daughter’s passion for Sensha-dō and its positive effect on her flower arrangement. Shinzaburo *Shinzaburo (新三郎) *Voiced byAtsushi Imaruoka David Matranga *Rickshaw puller for the Isuzu family, who supports and defends Hana. Jungorou Akiyama *Jungorou Akiyama (秋山 淳五郎 Akiyama Jungorou) *Voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara Christopher Ayres *Yukari’s Dad. He is a local barber and offers to cut the girls’ hair for free. Shiho Nishizumi *Shiho Nishizumi (西住 しほ Nishizumi Shiho) *Voiced by Yumi Tōma Genevieve Simmons *Miho and Maho’s mother. Comes from a family with a long history in Sensha-dō and firmly believes in upholding the strict family tradition of Sensha-dō. She was Ami Chōno’s instructor. Hisako Reizei *Hisako Reizei (冷泉 久子 Reizei Hisako) *Voiced by Rikako Aikawa Luci Christian *Mako’s grandmother who was hospitalized during the battle between Ōarai and Saunders in the national Sensha-dō championship. She is Mako’s only remaining family after her parents passed away, and although the two often bicker, they are very close. Emi Nakasuga *Miho’s classmate during elementary school in the prequel manga, “Girls und Panzer: Little Army”. A half-German, half-Japanese girl in twin-tails who has a cold demeanour and hates dishonesty. She strongly dislikes Maho because of her order to fire at her sister’s tank during a tournament when she was attempting to rescue one of Maho’s teammates. She is the driver of the group’s tank. Hitomi Yuzumoto *Miho’s classmate in elementary school, who’s a bit clumsy and tends to transition from one hobby to another very quickly, causing her friends to wonder if Sensha-dō is merely a phase. She is the loader of the group’s tank. Chihiro Yusa *Miho’s classmate in elementary school and Hitomi’s childhood friend, who is talented at sports. She indicates that her mother, like Miho’s, is very strict and impossible to oppose. She is the gunner of the group’s tank. Category:Characters